


Larry song fics

by pottermouse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Car Accidents, Fake hendall, Fake lounielle, Light Angst, M/M, Robbery, Teacher-Student Relationship, babygate, fake elounor, kiwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermouse/pseuds/pottermouse
Summary: I decided to shuffle my deezer playlist and write a larry fic based on the song lyrics for the first 30 songs (my playlist has 187 songs altogether in it) each chapter will be for a different song. They will all be larry based but some may be past, unrequited or angsty.The songs are;1 Dont take the girl - tim mcgraw2 kiwi - harry styles3 amnesia - 5sos4 what i go to school for - busted5 black magic - little mix6 no - meghan trainer7 closer - chainsmokers8 rockabye - clean bandit, ft sean paul and annemarie9 call me maybe - carly rae jepson10 new rules - dua lipa11 next contestant - nickelback12 something like that - tim mcgraw13 sorry - justin bieber14 starving - hailee steinfeld15 dilemma - nelly....





	1. Dont take the girl - tim mcgraw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic based around Tim Mcgraw's song dont take the girl, i havent stuck to the lyrics fully and made a few changes and its shorter than i was expecting, ill try and make the others a bit more detailed.
> 
> In this chapter there is slight mention a robbery and a car accident, neither really go into detail but ill add tags.

8yrs and 6yrs

Louis loved summer, his favourite part was the time he got to spend with his dad. Louis loved his mum and his little sisters more than anything but sometimes he needed to do man things, like fishing which he did alone with his dad during the summer. They had been going fishing together since Louis was 4 years old and always went to the same spot.

Louis had been up since the crack of dawn, he had dressed himself and made himself breakfast (dry cereal) and was bouncing up and down on the settee in anticipation waiting for his dad to wake up and get ready. Louis knew better than to wake his dad up and demand he get ready after the first time he tried that and he ended up missing his fishing day because he woke the twins up and made mum and dad angry.

He felt like he'd been waiting forever when his dad finally seemed ready to go, they were just closing the door behind them when Louis heard the squeak of the garden gate, he looked in the direction of the gate and frowned at what he saw. Baby Harry from next door was standing in the garden holding a little fishing rod (Louis was proud to say he didnt use a baby rod anymore, dad gave him a proper rod to use now he was 8) looking very nervous if the scuffling he was doing with the toe of his shoe and the biting of his bottom lip was anything to go by. 

Harry wasn't actually a baby, he was younger than Louis though, only 6 years old and was always trying to follow Louis and his friends around ever since Harry and his family had moved in the year before.

Louis looked at his dad, waiting for him to tell Harry to go home but all he did was smile and hold out his hand which Harry took slowly. Louis stomped his foot and debated throwing the biggest tantrum ever but then decided against it in case he wasn't allowed to go, he pulled his dad away from Harry and furiously demanded that they take any of Louis' friends but not Harry, never Harry and his dad just smiled at him and said 'i know you don't want him to go but someday you'll change your mind' 

18yrs and 16yrs

Louis stood outside the cinema waiting for Harry, usually they would come together but Harry was still in school and had football practice so they agreed to meet at the cinema for their weekly date night. Louis couldn't pinpoint the exact moment the curly haired baby from next door became the most important person in his life, it just happened, one day he enjoyed tormenting Harry, he would make Harry do things for him, fetch things or complete missions so that Louis and his friends would let him play. Then it sort of turned to teasing, watching the younger boy blush at anything Louis said or did was one of his favourite passtimes and then before he knew it he had a 16 year old boyfriend with dimples and curly hair.

He saw his boy approaching and couldnt help smiling as their eyes met, Harry was beautiful, he had curly brown hair and eyes that Louis got lost in everytime he stared into them and thats before you take into account Harry's smile and dimples. Harry made his way over but just before he got within touching distance a scruffy looking man came out of nowhere and grabbed Harry by the arm and pointed a gun at him telling the boys to do as he said and noone would get hurt. Harry looked terrified and Louis knew he would never forget the look of terror on his boys face, Louis was a protective (read possessive) person by nature at the best of times but where his family or Harry were concerned he would do anything to keep them safe so he didnt think twice before he pulled everything of value out of his pocket, thrusting his phone, wallet, watch and car keys at the man hoping with everything he had that it would be enough to make him release Harry instead of take him. Once the sobbing trembling 16 year old was firmly in his arms Louis could breathe again and he knew there was no way he was letting this boy go.

23 yrs and 21 yrs

Louis had just had the phone call that his baby was on its way and made his way to the hospital, he tried ringing Harry once he arrived to find out where they were since Harry had driven in with his best friend Madison, who had agreed to be their surrogate, there was no answer so he tried again while making his way to the maternity ward and there was still no answer. 

Louis looked at the choas as he entered the maternity wing and as doctors and nurses rushed past him he heard snippets of conversation, things like 'rta' 'cut out' and 'itu' made his blood run cold. He went to the reception desk and gave them Madison's name and saw his life flash before his eyes in a sea of green and curls when the lady on reception grabbed a passing doctor and explained who Louis was.

The doctor told him Madison and his baby, a girl he was informed, were doing fine. Madison was bruised and the baby had been in distress from the trauma and was delivered via c-section to be on the safe side but because Harry had been the driver of the vehicle he was in a critical condition and was in emergency surgery. The doctor said he could visit his baby and someone would keep him informed about Harry's condition then left him stood in the empty corridor. 

As soon as he was alone Louis felt his knees give way and he sobbed, praying to anyone who would listen to take him instead of Harry. Louis knew without a doubt he would give his last breath for Harry and wished, prayed and begged with everything he had 'please don't take the boy.'


	2. Kiwi - harry styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter based around a song by the man himself,

Harry was in the world's biggest boyband and it was an amazing experience for the most part, he loved singing, writing and performing as well as spending time with his amazing friends and the love of his life the downside however was that his management team weren't happy that him and Louis were gay and in a relationship, actually not happy was a severe understatement, Harry's pretty sure if they could've somehow got the gay out of him they definately would have.

One direction's management were utter dickheads and that's probably the politest term Harry could've used, they kept him and Louis seperate as much as possible, making sure they weren't seen together, they were forbidden from sitting near each other or communicating too much in case they sent out the wrong (ahem right!!!) message for the fans that they were meant to appear accessible to.

They had even gone as far as giving the boys a beard so it looked like they were in a heterosexual relationship, Harry hated it, he hated stupid Eleanor and her grating voice and how she tried to copy his hair and style especially when her fans (why does a nobody even have fans, all she does is sit on her arse or follow Louis around the world!) accuse Harry of copying her. Harry is pretty certain that she actually has feelings for Louis and is actively trying to take him from Harry which makes him hate her even more despite Louis insisting Harry is overreacting.

Harry had his own beards but after the disaster involving Taylor swift, management had decided that Harry was really bad at acting and so just made him drive around with some of his friends, then spread the story of him dating these girls, he knew alot of his fans were suspicious so he made sure to leave little clues that they could pick up on, he would give them a necklace so it looked like he was sharing his jewellery with them but he made sure it was the same one everytime and he would always let them wear one of his tshirts that he knew the fans would be able to identify.

The fans who actually thought these relationships were true were ridiculous, what type of person would give someone a piece of jewellery then upon breakup request it back to then give it to another girl who would then happily wear it and be photographed exactly the same as the others.

Harry's best beard was Kendall because they were actually really good friends and she was also gay, Louis didn't like Eleanor at all and sometimes got pissed at Harry because he got on well with Kendall while he himself was stuck with a bitch.

Harry and Louis were both thrilled when management told them Eleanor's contract was not being renewed but then told them that they thought it was best if Louis appeared to 'slag' about abit, he would be papped in clubs with different girls and would look like he cheated on Eleanor leading them to break up, neither boy was happy about these new expectations but Louis agreed so Harry had no choice but to go along with it.

The first time Harry thought there may have been more to the plan than had been divulged was when Louis was papped with the same girl more than once, she was hanging off him or standing as close as she could get with the falsest shy smile he had ever seen, her name was Briana and everytime he saw her she had a cigarette in her hand and was wearing a short, tight black dress, didn't she own other types of clothing!?

Management kept saying she was such a pretty girl whenever Harry or Louis complained about her presence but she had the personality of a brick and her family were a bunch of pricks (for lack of a better word), they were trashy and clearly gold diggers and unfortunately she was rather stupid as well, she seemed to think she was famous by default because she was papped with Louis.

Then came the worst news of Harry's entire life, he hadn't even been formally told, he was playing with Lux and talking to Lou, her mum about how he couldn't wait for him and Louis to have their own babies when Briana scoffed at him,

'Erm.....I'M having YOUR baby and it's nothing to do with you, i know you thought you'd be having your first baby with Louis but you aren't, i am though' 

Harry sat in shock while Lou tried to simultaneously get him to breath and get Louis in the room, as soon as he saw his boyfriend he knew what Briana had said was the truth and he cried his heart out for the baby that should've been his, theirs and he wasn't sure he could survive the love of his life bringing up a child with someone who wasn't him regardless of the fact that the baby wasn't biologically Louis', it had been made clear that Harry wasn't allowed anywhere near this supposed child and neither boy was allowed to know when this stunt would end.

It was too much for Harry, especially having the baby mentioned in every interview the band had or Briana attending shows and spending time with Louis' family for the sake of the cameras and he eventually suggested a hiatus because he knew if he carried on he would break down, luckily the other boys agreed and the plan was put in motion.

Once the hiatus was announced the fans went crazy and management stepped up the beards because Louis didnt seem excited enough about his impending fatherhood, Harry was back with Kendall for new years and they went on a boat where he was due to have a business meeting with one of his closest friends Jeff Azoff who not only wanted to sign him to his new company as a solo artist but also wanted Harry to be part of the management, with him and Tommy, Harry agreed and fullstop management was created, the only evidence visible to the public being the new fullstop after his name on his twitter handle.

Louis was given a new beard, Danielle Campbell, both Harry and Louis liked her and despite the mess she was going into she seemed fairly happy. She was even willing to spend time with Louis' pretend child. Harry tried his best to ignore everything relating to the baby, his mind on a constant loop of Briana's words 

'i'm having your baby, it's none of your business.' 

When the baby was born none of their close friends or family congratulated Louis, eventually some of his family members retweeted his tweet announcing the birth but it was mostly fans that were happy for him and his baby mama. Harry couldn't believe people were going along with this stunt when the story surrounding it was so far fetched, disappearing bumps, changing nail varnish colours mid labour, photos with no face and that was before the baby photos came, it was beyond Harry how anyone could see a photo of a newborn baby with it's feet aloft apparently by it's own doing rather than them touching a surface since it wouldn't be possible for a newborn baby to be able to hold its feet up off the ground while laying down and think it's real but obviously some people are delusional.

The baby drama was still going on while Harry was writing for his first solo album and Briana's words came back to him and thus unlike Freddie Tomlinson, Kiwi was actually born.


	3. Amnesia - 5sos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written around amnesia the 5sos song, this was rather awkward to write as one of the characters had to come off as a bit of a dick to go with the song and as much as i wanted to do an ending where everything worked out or you got both povs i didn't want to stray from the song anymore than i did. But im still not sure about the way i wrote it.

Harry quickly locked his phone and thrust it away as his friend entered his room,

'Why do you look so guilty H?' Niall asked looking at him suspiciously.

'You're seeing things Ni' Harry told him hoping his friend would drop it, Niall was still eyeing him but didn't mention it again which Harry was immensely grateful for.

Niall had been begging him to hang out for a few weeks now and Harry had pretty much ran out of excuses which is why he ended up being collected from his house (because despite being 17 years old he apparently couldn't be trusted to not bail on his friends, which....rude yet true.) 

Harry hadn't been ignoring his friends per se, except he totally had but only because being with them reminded him of Louis, of all the good times they'd shared, the happy memories he had and the broken heart he was nursing because Louis had left him. In Louis' defense he didn't actually know that Harry was head over heels in love with him, well, he might know because Harry's told he's pretty obvious when it comes to Louis but he's never heard it from Harry's lips.

Louis was 2 years older than Harry and as long as he could remember he had been in love with the older boy as well as being practically best friends, well if you count Niall's cousin being Louis' closest friend causing them all to hang out together constantly then they were practically best friends. Louis looked out for Harry, when he found out Harry was being bullied Louis had gone mad and acted in such a way that noone at school dared to bully him again while simultaneously turning Harry on.

Harry had always assumed that he and Louis would stay friends when the older boy went off to college but it seemed the second Louis had left he'd forgotten Harry existed. Louis had remained in contact with their friends so it was obviously just Harry he didn't care to stay in touch with which shattered the remaining part of Harry's already fragile broken heart. 

Harry tried to avoid all mentions of Louis, but with his friends unknowingly updating him on Louis' actions and new boyfriend as if they expect Harry to already know it was getting almost impossible to maintain a calm and casual persona hence his avoidance technique now being aimed at his friends.

Harry just didn't understand how Louis was ok with cutting him out of his life this way, as if they hadn't spent the last 6 years constantly in each other's presence, being slightly more touchy and tactile than friends generally tend to be. The distance and silence was killing him, he had sent messages to Louis but they went ignored and he was now suspecting that maybe Louis had blocked his number altogether.

Everything had been fine, Harry remembered how Louis had sat him down and told him that he had got a place at a prestigious university in America and had obviously accepted, Harry had watched the tears rolling down Louis' face as he explained the plans to Harry and confessed his fears of not being good enough and about leaving everything and everyone behind when he left. Harry had held Louis in his arms rubbing his back gently and whispering how amazing he was and how brilliant he was going to be.

Harry's own thoughts regarding the matter seemed to be frozen and he was unable to completely process everything Louis told him until he was alone in his room later that night, he sat for hours pouring his heart out to Louis in a letter not knowing any other way to come to terms with what would be happening other than to write his feelings and thoughts down like he does in his journal except this time his writing would have an audience, Harry chickened out of giving Louis the letter about how he felt and instead wrote another wishing him luck and telling him what an amazing experience this would be and how proud Harry was of him, ending with how much he would miss him. 

The letter he wrote for Louis was shoved into his hand as they all said their goodbyes waving Louis off as he left for the airport with his family and Harry was a little nervous about how his letter would be recieved but at least he hadn't given him the one fully declaring his love for the older boy so silver linings and all that. Hours later Harry got a text message from Louis saying he would miss him too and that he couldn't wait until he could come back, Harry didn't know if he meant for holidays or for good once his course was over but agreed nonetheless, happy his letter and words had been acknowledged.

The first inkling Harry got that something was wrong was when he saw Niall about 2 months after Louis had left and he mentioned how Louis had told him a funny story when they skyped as if Harry would know about it too, Harry had messaged and emailed Louis many times and assumed the older boy was busy or was still settling in when he never got a response. When Niall said he'd spoken to Louis regularly since he had left Harry was distraught, different scenarios passing through his head each one worse than the one before.

For some reason Harry never told anyone that Louis had basically ignored him since he'd left, when he was with his friends and they talked about the things Louis was getting upto and how he was Harry was torn between wanting to know everything and feeling like his heart was breaking over and over again, eventually he decided hearing about Louis was torture and hurt too much, although this coincided with the news that Louis had introduced his friends to a boy that he was very close with.

Hary didn't know if this new boy was a friend or more than that and honestly didn't care to know, that didn't stop him from wondering if this boy treated Louis as well as Harry himself would, whether he worshipped him the way he deserved or whether this boy took him for granted or was mean to him. Harry hoped that whenever Louis was hurt, upset or homesick he would read Harry's words and remember how loved he was.

Harry started to avoid his friends so he didn't have to hear about Louis or have them ask what's wrong with him, he preferred to stay by himself and look at the photos of Louis on his phone, he couldn't bring himself to delete them, knew it was pathetic to obsess and pine after someone who doesn't want anything to do with him but he couldn't help it, the heart wants what the heart wants no matter how how much it hurts or how unlikely it is to happen. He wondered sometimes what would happen if he woke up and Louis leaving had been a dream or that Louis had stayed in contact when he'd left.

Stupid little things reminded him of Louis which made it worse, he passed someone in the lift the other day and they wore the same aftershave as Louis and Harry's knees almost buckled when he smelt it, the word 'tea' gives him heart palpitations and he had to rearrange his bedroom and start sleeping on the opposite side of his bed (after buying brand new bedding and a new quilt, he tried to get a new bed but his mum yelled at him) because whenever he was in his room he could picture Louis being there, sleeping in his bed with him and just generally belonging and it was too hard, Harry wished he could forget, just wake up with amnesia as if they'd never even met.

From what he had heard Louis was fine, absolutely fine and Harry didn't understand at all, because he wasn't fine, in fact he was probably as far away from fine as it was possible to be. It wasn't just that he was in love with Louis because while that sucked massively it was more that he missed him so damn much, he was a constant in his life, his best friend, his protector and he'd gone from constantly having the older boys attention to nothing at all and he honestly felt like he was in withdrawal (not that he had any experience with that he just imagined it was as painful as what he was feeling) and he couldn't fathom why or how Louis didn't seem affected.

Was their whole friendship just a lie!?


	4. What i go to school for - busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written to busted's what i go to school for, its written as harry is in 6th form so hes over 16

Harry had chosen to go to 6th form rather than college because he wasn't entirely sure what course he wanted to do at college but was easily able to choose subjects to study for A Level's. He had chosen music, business studies, english language, maths, ict and psychology, the subjects he wanted to study meant he had to go to a different secondary school from the one he had actually attended luckily his best friends Niall and Liam had decided to join him.

They had all researched the local 6th form schools and read the reviews on each subject so they could choose which ones to apply to and after interviewing at their chosen 3 they had all been offered places dependent on their GCSE results. Despite being offered places in all 3 schools they had all agreed which one they would be accepting the place at, Doncaster Prep school. The 6th form was fairly new so all the facilities and resources were top notch which wasn't really much of an issue for Harry (although the music centre being fully resourced and including a recording studio was pretty good reasoning) but were top requirements for Liam and Niall who were studying physical education (Liam) and food technology (Niall) and needed well equipped and modern facilities or so they told Harry anyway.

None of the boys had met their subject teachers, their interviews had been with the head of 6th form Mr Malik, a devastatingly handsome man who had left Harry flustered and stumbling over his words. Mr Malik had just smiled at him and as he was leaving the interview Harry had heard him muttering 

'Damn, Lou's gunna lose his shit over you kid.'

Harry didn't know who Lou was or if Mr Malik was even referring to him, he wasn't even a kid, he was almost 17 so he chose to ignore the comment especially when he vaguely mentioned it to his friends and nothing similar had been said at their interviews.

Harry's first few days of 6th form had gone ok, fairly boring what with the constant ice breakers and getting to know his peers along with introductions to each subject and an outline of the year, the best thing about 6th form by day 3 was the common area which had bean bags, games consoles, a tv and comfy settees along with vending machines and was inaccessible to the younger students.

Harry had always received a fair amount of female attention, particularly after he (in Niall's words) beat puberty in the face with a bat when he was around 14-15 which would be great if he was attracted to females in the slightest but he really wasn't and that was common knowledge at his old school but he had gained quite the little fan club of younger girls following him around this school twiddling their hair and doing other things he assumed was meant to make them look attractive to him.

It was because of these girls that he arrived 10 minutes late, wheezing, bright red and sweaty from running (to make his lesson on time and to escape the manic girls chasing him) to his music class. He slammed the door behind him and was so pre-occupied with trying to get the oxygen running round his body again bent double to notice the silence surrounding him, it was the sound of someone clearing their throat that jolted him out of his position still wheezing and then he looked up, made eye contact with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen and promptly passed out.

When Harry came round he was looking into a pair of bright blue eyes that were widened in concern, he slowly sat up with the help of blue eyes and it was then he noticed the audience he'd acquired causing him to groan. He assured blue eyes that he was ok and would be fine once he had taken his inhaler (which was in Liam's car and required a text to Liam to request that he bring it for him or give him the car keys to which he got a reply from his best friend stating his disappointment that Harry had not been carrying his inhaler and upon arrival embarrassed him further when he made Harry promise to always keep it with him.)

The most embarrassing part was probably when blue eyes introduced himself as the teacher, Mr Tomlinson, Harry could feel the shame coming off him and waves and the heat of his bright red cheeks. He managed to stutter his way through an apology, made even more mortifying when he accidentally called Mr Tomlinson, Mr blue eyes and he rushed to his seat quickly keeping his had down willing the floor to open up and swallow him whole, he found he wouldn't be opposed to Mr tomlinson doing that either.

Harry made sure to make a better impression on his music teacher after his first lesson, he was never fully on time due to his ever annoying entourage but he at least managed to remain upright and was fully functioning upon arrival. Music quickly became his favourite lesson partly because he loved singing and writing songs and every other aspect of music but mostly it was because of Mr Tomlinson. Mr Tomlinson was by far the most amazing person Harry had ever met, his voice sent shivers down Harry's spine and he was the star of every fantasy Harry had, both his conscious and sub-conscious dreams featured his music teacher.

In a few of his music lessons Mr Malik turned up to see Mr Tomlinson and Harry felt rather self-conscious as if he was being talked about or was being judged in some way although whenever he looked in their direction they didn't seem to be looking anywhere near him or appeared to be deep in conversation. It was during one of these impromptu visits of Mr Malik that Harry had come stumbling through the door, puffing on his inhaler and late again bumping straight into the head of 6th form's back. Harry had tumbled onto the floor and was looking up at Mr Malik who was looking back at him as if confused.

'Harry, come with me a moment please' Mr Malik said holding a hand out to pull Harry up,

Harry felt the dread in his stomach as he followed behind Mr Malik towards the man's office, convinced he was going to thrown out of 6th form for being repeatedly late to his music lesson. By the time they had arrived at Mr Malik's office Harry had worked himself up into a panic, he hated any types of confrontation and hated disappointing people even more.

'Sit down please Harry'

Harry sat down, nervously twiddling his fingers and trying to compose himself,

'Harry, is there anything wrong with your timetable?' Mr Malik asked, 'because if it's too much for you we can look at dropping a class or something, you don't need to keep struggling and Mr Tomlinson's very concerned with your appearance when you arrive at his lesson as well as your being late.' 

Harry was so embarrassed that he looked down at his lap as he opened his mouth to answer 'no, I uh..its not too much, it's just...well, oh god this is so embarrassing'

'Harry, look at me please.'

Harry slowly looked up and Mr Malik stared back at him, biting his lip as if to hold back a smirk,

'Explain what you mean' 

Harry took a deep breath and launched into the story of how the short break he had between his english lesson and music was at the same time as the younger students and he didnt have time to get to the common area since it was only a 10 minute break but the girls were on him from when he left english and he spent all his time on the move or trying to hide from them but they were relentless and there were so many of them that it was rather difficult to hide or outrun them and he'd tried to tell them he wasn't interested but they seemed to think he was playing hard to get, his mum always did tell him he was too polite (and rambled) and so by the time he'd managed to lose them or make it to music he was late.

Mr Malik had asked him why he didn't go straight to the music centre after english and wait there for his lesson and Harry full on whined about how he'd tried that but staying in one place made it even worse because they kept trying to touch him and fought for his attention. Mr Malik seemed to be struggling to hold himself together by the end of Harry's pitiful story, he turned away from Harry to try and hide it but the shaking of his shoulders was all the proof Harry needed that the head of 6th form was laughing.

Harry stood up determined not to be a laughing stock (he was genuinely worried for himself and his wellbeing if this continued and his teacher was basically laughing at him) and the sound of his chair scraping backwards bought Mr Malik's attention back onto Harry. Harry was fully aware of how petulant he looked but he scowled at Mr Malik nonetheless and stomped his way to the door just catching the older man's muttering as he opened it,

'Looks like a bloody disgruntled kitten, fuck you Lou'

'Harry wait, i'm sorry i didn't mean to laugh, look leave it with me and ill sort something out to protect your virtue' Mr Malik said although Harry's positive he mumbled something like 'and Lou's sanity' at the end but he wasn't sure whether he had imagined it.

Mr Malik led Harry back to his music class and when Mr Malik went to talk to Mr Tomlinson no doubt filling him in on what Harry had told him he kept his head down and when the lesson ended he was the first one out of the door. He received an email that evening from Mr Tomlinson telling him that he was welcome to wait inside the music centre after his english lesson so he was able to make it on time to his lesson, Harry wasn't sure whether he should be relieved that Mr Tomlinson hadn't mentioned the real reason he needed to wait inside the music centre or be offended about his lateness being mentioned.

If Harry had thought he had a crush on Mr Tomlinson just from being in his lessons it was nothing compared to how he felt now he got to spend time with him alone before every music lesson, he assumed that he would just wait in the music centre for his lesson but Mr Tomlinson was there waiting for him and he glared at the girls shouting and trailing after Harry as he pulled him into the room and closed the door on them.

Harry learnt a lot about his teacher in the time they spent together, they found they had a lot in common including musical taste and much to Harry's pleasure sexual orientation although his initial joy was soon turned to sadness as Mr Tomlinson mentioned his boyfriend. Harry took satisfaction from the fact that when Mr Tomlinson spoke about his boyfriend it was rather clinical, he didn't seem overly fond and Harry noticed his eyes didn't light up like they did when he spoke about his family (lots of sisters and one brother) or his best friend (who happens to be Mr Malik,) Harry also learnt that Mr Tomlinson was 33 and his name was Louis and a brand new shiny number sat in his phone labelled Lou (in case you have anymore problems with those girls the older man had said as he tapped his number into Harry's phone).

Because Harry had been constantly late to music he was always forced to sit in whatever seat was available, usually one at the back in a corner as all the other students wanted to be closer to the instruments or the teacher or more likely both so he took full advantage of being able to choose his seat and deliberated between the desk infront of Mr Tomlinson's desk or the one in front of the whiteboard, he settled on the whiteboard figuring he'd have an unsolicited view of his teacher's juiciest asset as he stood to write as well as his face when he was speaking to the class as opposed to the view of his teacher's extremely gorgeous face if he sat in front of his desk which while that view was more than appealing.....Mr Tomlinson's arse was out of this world (and straight in Harry's wet dreams and fantasies.)

Harry took pleasure in the disgruntled expressions on faces of his peers when they saw him sat front and centre and a buzz of excitement (ahem arousal) shot through him everytime Mr Tomlinson got up to write on the whiteboard, Harry couldn't stop himself from subtly dropping his pen onto the floor in front of Mr Tomlinson, he had pretty much lost control of himself the minute the older man turned his back towards the class and Harry had been faced with the voluptuous figure of his teacher.

Mr tomlinson bent down in front of Harry to retrieve the pen and as he handed it back he looked straight into Harry's eyes and Harry came in his boxers like a teen going through puberty, Harry prayed his orgasm wasn't obvious but the hitch in Mr Tomlinson's breathing and the smirk aimed at Harry led him to believe the opposite, there was only one acceptable course of action so of course Harry ran.

Harry was so embarrassed about what had occurred the previous lesson that he couldn't bring himself to wait in the music centre between lessons which led to a very flustered, pissed off and dishevelled Harry to burst through the door halfway through the lesson, he had barely entered the room when he was being pulled by the arm and into Mr Tomlinson's tiny private office.

'Where were you? You should've been here, that's what we agreed, you'd be here so those girls wouldn't be around you' Mr Tomlinson spoke quickly and somewhat accusingly he still had hold of Harry's arm and the contact had short circuited his mind so he just stared at Mr Tomlinson without answering.

Mr Tomlinson stepped away from Harry releasing the grip on his arm and looked him over, he suddenly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug squeezing him tightly,

'Next time you come here, ok!' Mr Tomlinson told him sternly still holding Harry tightly

'Ok' Harry managed to breathe out

'Ok' Mr Tomlinson said in agreement before releasing Harry, brushing himself down and nodding towards the door.

Harry though slightly bewildered followed his teacher back into the music room, wondering when this became his life and cursing the fact that he couldn't tell Niall and Liam what had happened partly because the first time he had mentioned Mr tomlinson his friends had pinched his cheeks and cooed at him saying how cute it was that he had a crush on the teacher and partly because he didn't actually have a clue what the hell had happened to tell the story.

Life continued as normal (well normal for Harry anyway) until he arrived at the music centre to hear what sounded like Mr Malik and Mr tomlinson arguing, he couldn't make out much of what they were saying but he did hear that Mr Tomlinson was going to be alone for the weekend because his boyfriend was working away, something that seemed to be a source of annoyance for Mr Malik. The wheels in Harry's mind set in motion as he formed a plan that would enable him to take advantage of his very attractive teacher being alone.

Harry knew Mr Tomlinson's address because it had come up once when they were speaking but he'd obviously never been there, he considered texting but then decided against it (while sober anyway) and instead got drunk with Liam and Niall. He was walking home by himself when he realised he'd sub-consciously walked himself close to Mr Tomlinson's house, it was close to midnight and Harry was rather drunk and slightly high which is why he took his phone out to text his teacher.

In his drunken stupor his text made absolutely no sense and he'd forgotten that he'd even sent it pretty much as soon as he had done it, continuing to walk the dark streets until he was stopped in his tracks as a light came on illuminating his immediate environment and clearly showing the mostly naked man who had just walked past the window directly in front of Harry. Harry stopped and stared not noticing his phone pinging indicating he had received a message, his phone pinged twice more while Harry stood in a daze.

The lights went off jolting Harry out of his daze enough for him to resume walking, he had walked for about 20 minutes when the sound of his phone ringing caused him to pause. The name flashing on the screen said 'Lou' and Harry almost missed the call as he stared at his phone in wonder, he shook himself out of it and answered the phone.

Harry didn't even have time to get a word out before Mr Tomlinson was frantically demanding that Harry stay where he is and tell him the location so he could come and get him, Harry managed to describe his surroundings to the older man and was just nodding off on the bench he had been ordered to wait on when a car pulled up next to him and he was suddenly looking into blue eyes, the words blue blue blue whirring around his mind as he sat up slowly and booped his teacher on the nose with a giggle and a slurred 'you are cute, so blue blue blue and so cute.'

Harry woke up feeling disorientated, he was like a koala at the best of times clinging onto his family and friends for physical attention and comfort but when he slept he was like an octopus, demonstrated by his limbs being securely wrapped around the body next to him. He sat up sharply once he realised he was wrapped around someone feeling the pain go immediately to his head and causing him to groan out loud.

'Awww poor baby, here you go' a familiar voice said as he was handed a glass of water, flashbacks of the previous evening came back to him and he felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment and let out another groan,

'None of that princess' Mr Tomlinson said stroking his finger down Harry's cheek 'look at me'

Harry dragged his eyes up until he made eye contact with his teacher and was stunned at the look of affection and longing he was met with. 

'Uh i'm so...i mean, um Mr Tomlin..' Harry started before he was interrupted,

'Louis not Mr Tomlinson' 

'Right, sorry, Louis, uh..shit i've...i mean uh yeah sorry' Harry said sheepishly.

Louis laughed at him and leaned forward to press his lips against Harry's, 

'You were saying?' Louis said, pulling away slightly to lean his forehead against Harry's

'Nothing, was saying nothing, come back' Harry rushed out pulling Louis back to his lips.

They had a serious talk that day, Harry wanted to make sure the boyfriend was out of the picture, (totally because he didn't want to be the bit on the side not because he didn't want to share) he was which made Harry breathe abit easier but also to make sure they were both on the same page.

Louis explained how he was smitten with Harry before he had even met him just from Zayn's (Mr Malik) description of him from his interview, he told him how he couldn't wait to meet the cherubic boy with the curls and dimples and that despite Zayn's warnings nothing had prepared him for actually seeing Harry in the flesh all flustered and red faced. Louis had been both mortified and filled with an urge to protect Harry upon meeting him (mortified at him passing out) and his constant lateness and turning up to class looking as if he had just had some quick and dirty sex was driving him crazy to the point where Zayn had become concerned for his sanity despite not fully believing Louis until he saw Harry's appearance upon entering the lesson for himself and took matters into his own hands.

Both Harry and Louis quickly agreed they were in a relationship but that it had to stay between them as Louis was still Harry's tutor, it was hard to keep it a secret when all Harry wanted to do was push his tongue into his teachers mouth and show everyone who their teacher belonged to. He had been able to confide in Liam and Niall which was a relief because Harry hated lying to his friends and unsurprisingly they were ok with it and he couldn't wait for the end of the school year when he would no longer be classed as Louis' student.

At the beginning of Harry's 2nd year of 6th form he stepped out of the car and was instantly pulled into his boyfriend's arms their lips meeting in a steamy kiss, he could hear the shocked voices of the other students surrounding them as they kissed and felt a rush of satisfaction that he had managed to get the hottest teacher in the school for his boyfriend.


End file.
